goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
ElHeroes 4: Return of PC Guy
Plot PC Guy breaks out of jail, and plans to hack Unikitty and send the ElHeroes to the dinosaur world! Transcript (GoAnimate Productions Logo Sting) (Logo background turns into a apocalyptic sky then the logo cracks and wind crushes the logo to pieces and then flies to the right side of the screen) (PC Guy jumps out of the jail window) Naomi: Bad news Eric! PC Guy has broken out of jail, but I don't know where he ran off to. Eric: Ask Oberon, remember when she knew where Mr. Daillou and Prof. Baillou's headquarters are? Naomi: Oberon! Oberon: What is it? Naomi: Can you tell where PC Guy escaped to? Oberon: Scanning the entire country... Cannot find where PC Guy is. Naomi: We might have to find him myself. Eric: Wait a minute, she is unable to scan above the sky or underground. Curiousgorge55: So that means... (PC Guy climbs down the ladder to his secret base) PC Guy: Alright guys! We have Unikitty for our testing lab! LightStar, can you test her? LightStar: No problem. (LightStar injects the 50 ft steroid) (Unikitty evolves to 50 ft) LightStar: The test results was a success, now to test her power. (LightStar remote controls Unikitty against the brick wall) (Unikitty goes through it) LightStar: The second test results was a success, now to hack Unikitty to fight for us! (LightStar changes circuit boards with UniKitty) UniKitty: Booting up: PC Guy Computers Inc. LightStar: Finally, the tests are finished, now to deploy UniKitty to GoAnimate City! Eric: It's unbelievable. PC Guy has escaped. Naomi: And we failed to find him. (People are running outside with sirens) Eric: What's going on?! Man: A giant Unikitty is destroying the buildings! Eric: That ought to be PC Guy and LightStar! (The ElHeroes run outside) PC Guy: Welcome back ElHeroes, it is I, PC Guy! Eric: PC Guy! PC Guy: You think you can stop me? Try me! Eric: Oberon, cast Death Laser! Oberon: Charging 50% PC Guy: (pulls out a laser gun and shoots them) (the beam teleports them to nowhere) Eric: Where are we? Oberon: Location: Unknown Fluttershy: Look around you. (They look around and reveals their in the dinosaur world. Eric: What? (A Dinobot jumps toward them) Eric: Try me! (he runs toward the Dinobot and slashes it) (The Dinobot explodes) Eric: What is this place? A dinosaur world? Oberon: According to my scanner, there is a total of 1337 Dinobots, so there's 1336 / 1337 Dinobots left. Wait, I'm getting a transmission. PC Guy: ElHeroes, have fun trying to escape from my creation: The Dinobot World! Eric: We'll stop you no matter what? PC Guy: Oh yeah? You have 3 hours until I unleash this ultimate and the most powerful, Universe Nuke! It blows up a entire planet in 10 seconds flat! Eric: How would that work? PC Guy: We teleport to the PC Guy Space Station 2, and fire the tablet which goes at a 1337 mph. Eric: Dang it, we have very limited time to stop him. Oberon: We have to go north to find the exit. (They run north) (They hear a whoosh) Eric: What was that? Naomi: Maybe something else flying. Did anyone see it? Eric: I didn't see it. (A robot sparrow with guns flys up) Oberon: Too dark to be identified. Let's get going. (The heroes walk north) Eric: (pulls out binoculars) I can see the exit! Oberon: (builds smaller ship) Ready? Eric: (he and the other members get in) Ready. (The ship gets to the exit) Eric: Well, we made it. (They get inside the exit) (The exit's other side reveals to be PC Guy's hideout) Eric: Really? He had to place it in his hideout all along. Oberon: Detecting "Universe Nuke" in the lab. (They walk to the lab) Eric: Found the "Universe Nuke", what do I do with it? Oberon: You should throw it through the entrance to the Dinobot world, close it, and blow it up. (They walk back to the entrance) Eric: 1, 2, 3, (he throws the Universe Nuke) Oberon: Closing the entrance... Done. Eric: Good thing I have the remote. (the Dinobot world explodes) Oberon: It looks like PC Guy was up to something else too, I found a army of robot sparrows with guns. Eric: Yes, but we need to be worrying about the giant Unikitty, too. (The ElHeroes get outside) Eric: (binoculars) I can see the giant Unikitty. Naomi: And it's destroying the buildings! Eric: What to do, what to do. Oberon: Installing directions: Done, you have to jump on the giant UniKitty, and turn it off. (Eric unleashes jetpack and gets on the Unikitty) Eric: (slices the door open) (Eric then presses the button) (Unikitty falls down) Eric: Now to shrink her. PC Guy: Nice one guys, next you need to defeat the armies of space soldiers and robot sparrows with guns! Eric: Weapons Ready PC Guy: Ready, set. Go! (The space soldiers and robot sparrows are shooting in lines) Eric: Shields up! (Oberon casts solid shields) PC Guy: Robo-Sparrow Number 1, unleash rocket launcher. (A robot sparrow shoots a rocket) (The shield get cracked) Eric: Oberon, switch to reflex shield! (The second rocket bounces off and knocks the army down) Eric: We did it! PC Guy: I have to switch over to plan B then. Eric: What's Plan B? PC Guy: The 4 Portal Device. Eric: What would that do? PC Guy: It launchs a blue portal, a orange portal, a green portal, and a purple portal. Curiousgorge55: Okay, we'll try to take that. (They try to take it but PC Guy launchs portals to throw them back) (Marceline summons a hologram of her and runs through the portals) (PC Guy shoots a portal toward the hologram and Marceline manages to steal the portal device) Marceline: I got it! Eric: It's looks like your plans are up! PC Guy: I got my last weapon: The Universe Nuke! Eric: Too late, we destroyed it! PC Guy: You think you've destroyed the Universe Nuke, but you didn't. That Universe Nuke you destroyed was a fake! I have the Universe Nuke with me! Eric: We wasted 2 and 45 minutes on this. We only got 15 minutes until he starts the Universe Nuke, (LightStar deploys a giant Transformer with rocket miniguns) LightStar: That is right. You guys are the worst heroes I've ever seen. You all should be grounded for running away from your home! Eric: Stop saying that! LightStar: That's it! Now try this! (LightStar gets inside the Transformer) (The Transformer shoots rockets) Eric: Oberon! Try to shield this! (Oberon summons a reflex shield) Curiousgorge55: Magna Mortem! (Curiousgorge55 casts a lighting beam toward the Transformer) (But the beam wouldn't penetrate the armor) LightStar: Nice one. Do you think that laser beam would be enough to destroy this Transformer? Eric: Dang it, we have 12 minutes left. PC Guy: And I'll begin take over of the Universe! Oberon: Warning: Low Battery, 10 minutes left. Naomi: We have no time for this! We need to move to stop her! Fluttershy: But what about PC Guy? Curiousgorge55: I'll throw a boomerang magnet at him. (Curiousgorge55 throws a boomerang magnet at PC Guy) (It retrieves the Universe Nuke) Curiousgorge55: Now I need to defuse it. (Curiousgorge55 defuses the nuke and jams the circuit board) Eric: Only 6 minutes left! LightStar: (evil laughter) Eric: Wait a minute, I heard some static from LightStar's iPhone 7. LightStar: Really? Do I have a text or a call? Let me check. (The screen turns red) Eric: What was that? ???: LightStar there is no running from your past. LightStar: What? Who said that? ???: The destruction of GoAnimate City will not go unpunished. LightStar: What? Again, who said that? Eric: Only 3 and a half minutes left. ???: I am your reckoning! (A shadow shaped like Princess Bubblegum appears and slashes the Transformer in half) Marceline: Princess Bubblegum! (Eric runs and takes the timer and disables time) Timer: Takeover aborted. Takeover aborted. Princess Bubblegum: When I heard that GoAnimate City is being destroyed. I knew it was LightStar and PC Guy, so I decided to help. Eric: Also, how were you able to destroy the Transformer? Princess Bubblegum: Someone invented the CodeRed blades, the sharpest of all weapons. Here, give me your ElHeroes signature weapons. (The ElHeroes give their weapons and she upgrades it with CodeRed mineral) PC Guy: You destroyed the Transformer? That's it! (Cops come and arrest PC Guy and LightStar for infinity years) Eric: Now about Unikitty. (Another giant Unikitty jumps toward them) Eric: What?! I thought we beat her? Now we have to beat her again? Princess Bubblegum: Don't forget these. (her hand shows batteries) Eric: Thanks. (he puts new batteries in Oberon) Oberon: Initating Normal Sizer (she resets Unikitty to normal size) Unikitty: Thanks for fixing me! By the way, can you rebuild all these? Eric: Yes. (Oberon rebuilds everything) Princess Bubblegum: By the way, he also built this black and red supersuit. Eric: Great, now sign this. (Princess Bubblegum signs the waiver) Princess Bubblegum: What's this? Eric: It's a waiver to join the ElHeroes. (The following night) Eric: Oh, it's another letter, and it leads to a address. There's no text in it. TO BE CONTINUED IN: ElHeroes 5: The Chamber of Secrets Trivia The quotes for when Princess Bubblegum was talking was a reference to Warframe. Back then this was called "Attack of the 50 ft Unikitty" Category:ElHeroes